scratch_rippersfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhythm Heaven Gigamix
Rhythm Heaven Gigamix is a high quality rip of the Rhythm Heaven Gigamix, ripped by Ryrie36 and uploaded to BiIvaMunner. It was uploaded on June 6th, 2019. Jokes Like it's two predecessors, this is a medley rip full of references. This one has more though. *All Star *Noodles Can't Be Beat *Tubthumping *Closer *Doing Your Math *Party Rock Anthem *The Mine Song *Walkin on the Sun *Bad Romance *Ice Ice Baby *Uptown Funk *Type A *My Boo *Irish "Shame On You" advert. *We Are Number One *Shake It Off *Never Gonna Give You Up *Numb *Falcon Punch from Super Smash Bros. *Gangnam Style *Dreamscape *Haunted House *ABC *Chop Suey *Ocean Man *Lifelight *Escape from the City *Sweet Dreams *Eggs *Wannabe *Stronger Than You (Sans Cover) *Bodies *Hooked on a Feeling *Shelter *Live and Learn *Mr. Brightside *Counting Stars *City of Color *Epic *Call Me Maybe *Space Oddity *Space Jam *Blue (Da Ba Dee) *"Yahoo" sound effect from Super Mario 64. *Uncontrollable *Die Young *Radioactive *Puzzle Room *Take On Me *Ghost Ride The Whip *Reese's Puffs Rap *Do The Bartman *Technologic *Body Rock *I Write Sins Not Tragedies *Poker Face *Fireflies *Wonderwall *One Week *Believer *Stupid! I'm not gonna let you get the chance! *Crank Dat *Don't Stop Believing *You Spin Me Round *September *Heathens *Bangarang *Crawling *FUN Song *Boulevard of Broken Dreams *Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger *I Knew You Were Trouble *Centuries *Donk-Donk SFX from Rhythm Heaven Fever. *Bullet With Butterfly Wings *In The End *Dancing Queen *THE WORLD REVOLVING *Part of the song repeats so the section doesn't pick up. *Scatman (Ski-Ba-Bop-Ba-Dop-Bop) *That's What I Like *Rats Birthday Mixtape *Bad Apple *7 Years *Basket Case *Nintendo Switch Online trailer. *Bring Me To Life *Feel Good Inc *Fresh Prince of Bel-Air Theme Song *All The Small Things *Renai Circulation *Crab Rave *IT'S NOT MELEE voiceclip from Nathaniel Bandy. *Shibuya Roll Call (taken from The Office) *Alphabet Aerobics *Kahoot Lobby Theme *Do The Mario *Eye of the Tiger *MEGALOVANIA *Viva La Vida *Fist Bump *Through the Fire and Flames *Everybody to the Limit *The Middle *Dab Lasanga *Snow halation *Stressed Out *TiK ToK *DK Rap *7 GRAND DAD Title Theme *Goodbye to a World *Ringside Gameplay Audio *oh these are pretty cool bananas Category:2019 Category:Mashups Category:Medley Rips Category:Ryrie36 Category:BiIvaMunner Category:All Star Category:Noodles Can't Be Beat Category:Tubthumping Category:Closer Category:Doin Your Mom/Math Category:Party Rock Anthem Category:The Mine Song Category:Walkin on the Sun Category:Bad Romance Category:Ice Ice Baby Category:Uptown Funk Category:Type A Category:My Boo Category:We Are Number One Category:Shake it Off Category:Never Gonna Give You Up Category:Numb Category:Gangnam Style Category:Dreamscape Category:Haunted House Category:ABC Category:Chop Suey Category:Ocean Man Category:Lifelight Category:Escape from the City Category:Sweet Dreams Category:Eggs Category:Wannabe Category:Stronger Than You Category:Bodies Category:Hooked on a Feeling Category:Shelter Category:Live and Learn Category:Mr. Brightside Category:Counting Stars Category:City of Color Category:Epic Category:Call Me Maybe Category:Space Oddity Category:Space Jam Category:Blue (Da Ba Dee) Category:Uncontrollable Category:Die young Category:Radioactive Category:Puzzle room Category:Take on Me Category:Ghost ride the whip Category:Reese's Puffs Category:Do the bartman Category:Technologic Category:Body rock Category:I write sins not tragedies Category:Poker Face Category:Fireflies Category:Wonderwall Category:One Week Category:Believer Category:Crank Dat Category:Don't Stop Believing Category:You Spin Me Round Category:September Category:Heathens Category:Bangarang Category:Crawling Category:FUN Song Category:Boulevard of Broken Dreams Category:Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger Category:I Knew You Were Trouble Category:Centuries Category:Bullet With Butterfly Wings Category:In The End Category:Dancing Queen Category:THE WORLD REVOLVING Category:I'm a Scatman Category:That's What I Like Category:Rats Birthday Mixtape Category:Bad Apple Category:7 Years Category:Basket Case Category:Bring Me To Life Category:Feel Good, Inc. Category:Fresh Prince of Bel-Air Category:All The Small Things Category:Renai Circulation Category:Crab Rave Category:Alphabet Aerobics Category:Do The Mario Category:Eye of the Tiger Category:Megalovania Category:Viva La Vida Category:Fist Bump Category:Through the Fire and Flames Category:Everybody to the Limit Category:The Middle Category:Dab Lasagna Category:Snow halation Category:Stressed Out Category:TiK ToK Category:DK Rap Category:The Flintstones Category:Goodbye to a World Category:Oh these are some pretty cool bananas